Stinson hangover fixer elixir
by Prettylittleliars58a
Summary: Aria and Spencer have been married for 6 years. Aria finds that she has a look alike. (Katie, who Lucy plays in How I Met Your Mother) please R&R.


**_(A/N. This is a cross over with How I Met Your Mother)_**

Aria and Spencer have been arguing for over 20 minutes over whose side of the family to leave their 18 month old twins with. Spencer argued that, since her sister gave them the vacation as a gift, it only seems fair to let the kids spend time with the Hastings. On the other hand, Aria felt that her parents haven't had time with Gia and Seth ever since they got back from Italy, 4 months ago. "You can't just make decisions without telling me," Spencer massaged her temples, in hopes that it would calm her down. "I know. But its too late now. They're on their way over. What do you want me to do? Tell them that they're not welcome just because your family gave us something and they haven't?" Aria spat back. "I never said anything of the sort. Aren't you listening? I said that my parents asked for time with the twins and I don't understand why you'd go behind my back and tell your family to fetch the kids. Because you know what? I told my mom to come here as well. But no, not to take our kids for the duration of our vacation. I asked her to come so she could make a compromise. So that your family can also have a say in things. Once again, you've only thought about yourself. Not me, not the kids, but yourself," Spencer stormed out the main house and into the guest house. "I do too think about others," Aria said to herself. She peeped into the twins room, they were still asleep, "Sometimes I wish things weren't as complicated as they are," she sighed to herself. This was gonna be a long vacation, that's if they decide to go. After all this drama, she'd be surprised if Spencer doesn't cancel. She inhaled deeply, allowing the air to fill up her lungs as she prepared herself for whatever's to come. Before she could leave to the guest house, the intercom buzzed. This could either be Spencer's parents or hers. She checked the surveillance of the front gate then opened for her mother. Once she was in the yard, Aria closed the gate once more. "Hey," She hugged her mother. Ella kissed her cheek in response, "Hi." "Where are the kids?" "Inside. Asleep. I forgot to run things by Spencer before confirming with you. So Spencer's super upset." "Were the Hastings supposed to take care of the kids?" Ella opened her car door and got out. Aria shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss is about. Where's dad?" "He didn't want to come. After his last run in with Peter, he didn't think coming over would be ideal," Ella explained. Aria looked at her mother then at the ground, "Mrs. Hastings will be here soon, I should give you the kids before then," "Aria, marriage is a two way street. If you've gotta make a decision, it needs to be discussed by both of you. I'm totally fine with taking the kids some other time. Please, I don't want any drama. They're part of the Hastings too. I don't have an issue with Veronica, its just that I don't want to start anything either," Ella advised, "I'll watch the kids. Speak to Spencer. You've been married for what? 6 years now? And know each other for many years prior. Don't let small things grow into something bigger. Fix this," Ella raised her eyebrows, "I don't care who's right and who's wrong. In the end it doesn't matter. You can't keep fighting like this."

Ella let herself in the main house while Aria walked into the guest house. She walked into the kitchen and saw Spencer drinking shots of whisky. "You don't need that," Aria sat next to Spencer. Spencer glared at her wife then poured another shot for herself and a shot for Aria. "Maybe we do," she said and drank. "How many did you have?" Aria rejected the offer and asked Spencer. "Only a few. I'm not drunk, Aria," she stated. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you'd have a problem with me asking my parents. Considering the fact that they haven't seen their grandkids in what seems to be forever," Aria explained. Spencer looked at Aria then at the shot glass infront of her, "Aria?" "Hmm?" "I love you," Spencer said, softly. "I know, baby. I love you, too. And I don't want to fight. I just want us to be okay again. All this fighting is becoming too much for the both of us," Aria responded and walked into the lounge, turning on the heat in the fireplace. Spencer followed, with the bottle in her hand, and sat on the couch. Aria sat next to her, put her arms around Spencer and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. Their quarrels went on for months prior to this. It started with something as small as Aria still texting Ezra, which was only about him helping her get into Hollis to teach art. Aria spent nights on the couch. Until their next fight, where Spencer took the couch, Spencer got back at Aria by meeting up with Toby. It was a continuous cycle of fights that lead them to the present day, tired of the arguments and sick of the couch. Aria sighed, "Can we just talk it out? Please? I miss you. I miss us." Spencer took a swing of alcohol and scrunched up her face, "Should not have done that," she said to herself. "I miss you too," She spoke up to Aria this time. "For starters, we need to get you sober," Aria took the bottle of whiskey from Spencer, "My mom's in the house with the kids." "Oh. You want me sober just because your mother's here," Spencer slurred and grabbed the bottle from the table, "No. Well, that's part of the reason. Part two is that your mother's on her way. And part three, we need to sort out our issues, when we're both sober. Now, either drink up and sleep while I speak to our mothers or hand it over and let me make you something to help you get sober?" Aria asked. "The latter, please," Spencer handed the bottle to Aria. Aria got off the couch and helped Spencer lay down to rest. "Ouchie," Spencer howled, holding her head. "Slowly," Aria instructed, then made her way to the kitchen.

"Spence, hunny," Aria gently shook Spencer. "Drink this," she supported the upper half of Spencer's body while trying to get her to down the infamous sober-up drink. "Give it a few minutes," Aria sighed. After drinking the entire glass, Aria picked Spencer from the couch and walked her into the bathroom, explaining that she's going to give her a cold shower. She removed Spencer's phone from her pocket and placed it on the bathroom sink. "Help me get your shoes off," She sat Spencer on the closed toilet. "I'll be fine from here," Spencer insisted when Aria got to her long sleeved top. "Baby, you're in no state to do anything. Let me," Aria carefully removed her top and bra. Spencer stood up, slowly, and Aria guided her into the shower. Turning the cold tap 180 degrees, then waiting for her to adapt to the water, Aria let her mind wander. "You know, its not polite to stare," Spencer grinned. With a slight nod, Aria turned off the water, she knew that Spencer just needed the cold water to bring her back to her consciousness, not to bathe in it.

"How do you feel?" Aria gave her another glass of whatever it is she had made. "I feel sober. What is this, anyway?" Spencer asked. "It's a secret," Aria winked. "C'mon. I'm sure you can tell your wife," Spencer pleaded. She hated not knowing anything. "Hun, not only is it a secret, but its a long story as well," Aria sighed heavily. A few years ago, a girl named Katie Scherbatsky came to Rosewood.

 ** _Flashback to 4 years ago._**

Katie walked into the bar and grille, observing her surroundings, clutching tight onto the taser she had in her pocket. Rumour or not, she's not risking her life for a beer. Her dad had warned her about Rosewood being a murder hotspot, but she is a Scherbatsky, she could survive. "Aria?" A voice called out. She studied the person infront of her, knowing full well that he's mistakening her for someone else. "Oh come on, don't pretend. It hasn't been that long, has it?" He asked. "I'm sorry but-" she was about to tell him that she isn't who he thinks she is, when he cut her off in mid sentence. "Lucas. Hannas friend?" He asked. Katie shook her head.

Lucas ended up sitting Katie down and telling her about Aria. "And thats how she ended up with Spencer," Lucas concluded his story. Katie looked up at him, "I need to call my sister, give me a moment?" She asked. He nodded, "Sure. Go ahead." Katie politely excused herself from the table and walked outside. "Hey," Robin answered. Katie quickly explained the scenario to Robin, but was met with silence from the other end. "Robin?" She snapped her sister out of her thoughts. "I can't believe you found lesbian Katie. I have to see this," Robin snorted. "Wait so she's not my long lost sister?" "No. Just a doppelganger. Hey, I've gotta run. Take a pic, okay? Love you." "Love you too," Katie responded and hung up. "Would you be able to take me to the infamous Aria?" Katie sat back at the booth. Lucas nodded and gestured to the waitress for the bill.

"It's Lucas. He's here for you," Spencer called out, after speaking to Lucas through the intercom. "Me?" "Yeah. I let him in," Spencer headed to the front door. "Hey, I'm gonna cut to the chase 'cause I've got a meeting in around 30mins. This is Katie Scherbatsky. Don't freak out, see ya," he quickly left. Spencer stood at the door, stunned. "Hi," Katie extended her hand. "ARIA," Spencer yelled into the house without breaking eye contact with Arias look alike. "What did he want?" Aria made her way to the door. Spencer opened the door fully, revealing the two to each other.

Two hours later and they were inseparable. Aria wanted Katie to meet everyone she knows. "That was my dad," Katie said as she returned to the living room. Her dad had called to check in on her, making sure she'd be at the motel at the end of the day. "I've got to go, catch up with you soon. My sister is coming to Rosewood tomorrow, we should totally meet up," Katies eyes lit up in excitement. "She's doing a segment on Charlottes trial. See you then?" Katie asked. Aria looked at Spencer, Katie then back at Spencer. She nodded and smiled. "Why don't you stay the night? We could have a few drinks?" Aria offered.

12 hours later, Katie was hungover. Terribly. "I think we killed her," Aria froze after finding the girl outside, in just her bra and pants. Spencer and Hanna mirrored Arias shocked face. "We did not," Spencer finally spoke. She went over to Katie and checked her pulse. "Honey?" She gently shook her, nothing. "Could you give me a hand?" She looked at Aria and Hanna. They rushed to her side and helped Spencer carry Katie upstairs. "Spence. Your phones ringing," Hanna told Spencer. She left the room for her phone while Aria and Hanna tried to get Katie to regain consciousness. "Guys, I have to rush in to work. Be back as soon as I can," she pecked Arias lips and rushed off. "It's Robin," Hannas eyes widened when she saw the screen of Katies phone flash on. "Let me," Aria took the phone from her. "Hi, this is Aria," "Oh hey, the doppel, right?" "Correct. We have a bit of an issue. Your sister drank too much," Aria Sighed. "On a scale of 1-10, how bad is her hangover?" "Haven't seen anything like this. Gonna give it an 11," Aria nodded towards Hanna, who shrugged and nodded as well. "Text me your address," Robin asked and ended the call.

"Barney, bedroom, stat," Robin ordered, 12 minutes upon arriving and making some concoction in the kitchen. "Don't have to ask me twice," he started loosening his tie. She shot him a distasteful glance and he got the message. "Katie, honey," Robin sat her up. Katie could barely open her eyes. "I can't," Katie mumbled. "You can. Come on. Drink up," Robin said. "Disgusting," she said, although they almost didn't pick it up through her slur.

Exactly a minute after Katie drank up. "Wow. I feel great. What is this?" She directed her question to Barney. After the entire historical background, he stood from his place on the edge of the bed, "And ever since that, its been called the 'Stinsons hangover fixer elixir'," his one hand was in his pocket while the other made a rainbow-across-the-sky gesture.

 ** _Present day_**

"You missed the entire ordeal," Aria shrugged. "Ready to fix us?" She asked. Spencer smiled and nodded.


End file.
